1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for monitoring the etching condition of a chemical etching process, and more particularly, to a contactless real-time in-situ method and apparatus foe the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Etch progress and etch end points must be carefully monitored and controlled in order to end etching processes at a desired time. In semiconductor processing, inadequate or excess etching time can result in undesirable film patterning. For instance, for semiconductor devices having film layers or features in the micron and sub-micron range, an inadequate etch or an excess etch would result in the insufficient removal or the excess removal of a desired layer. Insufficient removal of a desired layer can result in an undesired electrical open or electrical short when the desired layer to be removed is an insulator or a conductor, respectively. Additionally, if the etch is in excess, undercutting or punch through can occur resulting in poorly defined film patterning or total lift-off. Inadequate or excess etching further leads to undesirable reliability problems in the subsequently fabricated semiconductor device. As a semiconductor wafer is extremely expensive due to many processing steps involved in the making thereof, the need to critically control the etching end point in an etching process is highly desirable.
An etch end point must be accurately predicted and/or detected to terminate etching abruptly. Etch rates, etch times, and etch end points are difficult to consistently predict due to lot-to-lot variations in film thickness and constitution, as well as etchant temperature, flow, and concentration variability. That is, an etch rate is dependent upon a number of factors, which include, etchant concentration, etchant temperature, film thickness, and the film characteristics. Precise and strict control of any of these factors can be very expensive to implement, for example, concentration control.
Some currently used etch rate end point determination techniques depend on indirect measurement and estimation techniques. Some etch monitoring techniques have relied on external measurements of film thickness followed by etch rate estimation and an extrapolated etch end point prediction. However, etch rates may vary due to batch-to-batch differences in the chemical and physical characteristics of the film or the etchant. These extrapolation methods are inadequate.
As an alternative to indirect measurements and estimation techniques, real-time in-situ monitoring is preferred. Some in-situ techniques monitor the etch rate of a reference thin film. This may require additional preparation of a monitor wafer containing the reference thin film or a suitable reference may be unavailable. Still other techniques require physical contact of electrical leads with the wafer being etched and electrical isolation of those leads and associated areas of the wafer from the etchant. This presents problems associated with contamination, contact reliability and reproducibility, and the physical constraints which affect ease of use in manufacturing or automation.
It would thus be desirable to provide a method and apparatus which provides non-contact, real-time, in-situ monitoring of an etching condition of a wafer being etched.